Walls and panels which accommodate cabinet structures and display fixtures are common in residential and commercial settings, and generally are regarded as permanent or semi-permanent fixtures due to the difficulty of installing and un-installing them. For example, cabinet structures are generally square, rectangular and/or contoured structures which are professionally installed taking into account that some floors and walls have uneven (high or low) spots, which will affect the installation. It is necessary to locate these uneven areas and shim or scribe cabinets in order to make the installation plumb, level, stable and/or square.
Cabinet structures are installed in a variety of ways, but a common installation technique generally involves designing a cabinet layout with minimal versatility. Once installed, cabinets cannot be easily repositioned without damage to walls and/or the floor.
Leveling is an important process in the installation of cabinetry. Leveling is the act of finding a line or surface to which, at every point, a vertical or “plumb line” is perpendicular. A plumb line is a vertical line or plane; that is, a straight line or plane which is perpendicular to a true level at a given point and hence perpendicular to the horizon at that point. It is generally very important to install cabinetry along a plumb line so that cabinetry units are installed evenly relative to each other in both the vertical and horizontal axes.
Generally the process of leveling cabinetry is accomplished by tapping on the walls to find the studs. All the studs must be marked because the studs are needed to support the screws, bolts, nails or other components which hold cabinetry and cabinetry support structures in place. All of the doors and drawers must be removed from the cabinetry and installation is usually commenced at a corner and/or line that has been previously marked. Fillers may be needed to take up odd dimensions, and valences and trimming may also be required.
The process of leveling often requires two laborers, one to hold the cabinetry in place, and the other to determine if the cabinets are level using a leveling tool. Additionally, during the installation process, special tools such as jacks, supports constructed from scrap wood and ledger boards may be used to support and level cabinets.
Floors and wads are rarely plumb and level, so “shims” constructed of the same material as the cabinets or from visually hidden components are often constructed and inserted under the frame of the units to level floor cabinets.
If an error is made during installation and cabinets are not level, cabinets must often be removed and reinstalled, damaging wads and setting back the timeline for completion of a project. Multiple adjustments and installations may be necessary to bring doors and cabinetry into alignment and multiple alignments can also damage the cabinetry. It is often necessary to touch up nicks and scratches caused during installation and reinstallation of cabinetry units.
An additional problem in the installation of cabinetry and other wall and floor structural units is that, in the U.S., cabinets, once installed in rented buildings or structures inhabited by a lessee, may legally become real estate “fixtures” owned by the landlord. Landlord/tenant laws and leases often reflect this concern.
A final problem in the prior art is that it is often desirable to suspend structures other than cabinets from walls, such as storage units, displays, mounting boards, ornamentation and other components. These components must be securely attached, and since hanging or suspending them may also damage walls, it is a problem to selectively attach and vary them. For example, it is advantageous for residents, industrial facilities, stores, schools, retail establishments, marketing venues, cultural and recreational facilities and other businesses to securely attach and have the flexibility to reposition wall components and structures with minimal labor and damage to walls and floors.